


Rejection & Repercussions

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Neil runs into OC for the first time after rejecting her advances.





	Rejection & Repercussions

Snow fell on Echo Village, blanketing the cobblestone streets and crunching beneath Neil’s boots as he walked home. He should have stayed the night at Rod’s when his friend had offered, but Neil wanted the comfort of solitude. He fought off a shudder as icy flakes touched his cheek, melted in his hair. He needed time to think.

That was all he had been doing in his free time lately. 

It was half past ten and most of the home and shop windows were dark. The entire town was asleep, now lit by the lamp posts framing the streets at even intervals. Neil tried not to think about who arranged for them to be put there. Yet the more he tried not to think about her, the more he found himself wondering.

A sharp bark cut through the quiet. 

The dog bounded around the corner, snow arcing behind him. The bright red collar around his throat was stark against his black and white fur, his name tag catching the light as he hesitated in the crossroads.  
Recognition made Neil turn fully. Wasn’t that – 

“Jet!” Her soft voice was breathy with alarm. And then there she was, crouching to the pup’s level. “I know you heard me,” she chided as she put his matching leash on. “What were you even…” She lifted her head when she realized she wasn’t alone.

Neil was frozen to the spot and unable to speak as Terra stood. He couldn’t help but drink her in for the first time in weeks. The light haloed her, setting her short, hair ablaze. Her dark hair cupped her brown cheeks and made her look like a pixie, though it had been past her waist when he had last saw her. And seeing as how there was only one person in town who considered hair his specialty, Neil tried not to think of Allen’s hands in her dark locks, his voice in her ear.

It bothered him, why did it bother him?

“E-excuse me,” she murmured, lowering her eyes. “I hope Jet didn’t scare you.”

“You should make sure he stays on his leash,” Neil said. He cursed himself as she frowned. “I just…I don’t want him to get hurt.”

That honey colored gaze flicked to Neil’s for a moment, making his heart skip. But they were guarded in a way they hadn’t been before. “Thank you,” she murmured stiffly. She started away from him, then, heading toward her farm and leaving him cursing inwardly.

“Terra,” he found himself saying.

She stopped short, shooting him a wary glance over her shoulder in question.

And then he was at a loss for words because all he could think about were the ones he’d said that had created this awful distance between them.

The ring had glittered in her small palm, simple gold band with a single diamond that glinted in the afternoon sun. Neil’s heart had tripped, his stomach flipping. Her brown cheeks held a little bit more rose in them, her eyes shy, but bright. Her voice was soft, but light and hopeful, her words lilting. Despite the snow clouds hanging over the town, it suddenly felt as though it were spring. Allen, who had been standing just a few feet away, paused and watched the exchange. The unexpected confession and audience embarrassed him and he could only guess that was why he responded with, “I’m not interested, even if you show me that ring. Find someone else.”

Her eyes widened for a moment, her lips trembling as the smile fell away. Her face grew redder and redder, but for a long moment, she said nothing. Terra’s eyes darted away from his as her fingers closed around the ring and it disappeared into her pocket. “I-I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I must’ve been mistaken. Please excuse me…I have a lot of work today.”

That had been weeks ago, but it felt like an eternity. In that time, he’d missed her. Missed the extra fodder she dropped on his doorstep, her presence when she would drop off treats for Rod and himself while they worked their shops in the plaza. It was just him, he knew. Rod had seemed surprised at the notion Terra was avoiding anyone – she had just brought Jet to play with Rod’s own pup a few days ago.

It was just him. He wanted to find the words to explain he hadn’t meant any of what he said. That he felt the same way and would be honored to be with her.

Instead, his lips moved, but his voice was lost.

A small smile crept over her bow-shaped mouth, but it was filled with so much sadness it made him ache. “Good night,” she murmured and turned away.

This time he didn’t call her back.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I was super upset when I was playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning and after months of delivering gifts to Neil (okay, so it was just grass, but still), he turned down my ring. Quite rudely, I might add (though that is how he is). Anyways, it inspired this piece because I have this fascination with rejection and regret for some reason... I hope it's just a phase...sort of.
> 
> This is also cross posted on Deviant Art, but is just called 'Rejection'. Honestly, this is just my first attempt at posting here, so...


End file.
